Diffraction gratings are frequently used in lasers for reflecting back into a laser's resonating cavity only a narrow range of wavelengths of light centered at one particular wavelength. Light energy at this wavelength resonates within the cavity and is emitted through a partially reflective mirror at the other end of the cavity. Examples of such diffraction gratings and various methods of making these diffraction gratings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,465; 5,436,764; and 5,493,393, incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, a master diffraction grating is first manufactured. This master grating is then used to form many replica gratings. Each of these replica gratings may then be used as a master grating for forming other replica gratings.
As described in the '465 patent, a master grating may be formed by depositing aluminum over a substrate, such as glass. A diamond tool under interferometric control may then be used to rule very closely spaced grooves in the aluminum layer. The separation of the grooves is related to the wavelength of the light to be reflected by the grating and to the narrowness of the range of wavelengths it is required to reflect. In one embodiment, the diamond tool rules on the order of tens of thousands of grooves per inch. The diffraction grating surface may be ten square inches and the grating one inch thick. Creating a precision master grating by physical ruling is, therefore, an extremely time consuming and expensive process.
Once a master grating has been made, replicas of the grating may be made using techniques such as are described in an article by Torbin and Wiskin in Soviet Journal of Optical Technology, Vol. 40(3) (March, 1973): 192-196. In one such method, a release agent, such as silver, gold, copper glycerine, carnuba wax, debutyphthalate or low vapor pressure oil is coated on the surface of the master. A thin (e.g., 1 micron) reflective layer, such as aluminum, is then deposited onto the release layer. An uncured polyester cement (epoxy) may then be deposited on the aluminum layer, and a glass or metal substrate is then placed on top of the epoxy. After the cement is cured, the glass layer, epoxy layer, and aluminum layer are then separated from the master grating, resulting in a replica of the master grating.
Magnesium fluoride is a known optical coating. Coatings of this material having thicknesses of .lambda./4 are used to reduce unwanted reflections. Also M.sub.g F.sub.2 coatings have been shown to improve the efficiency of gratings operating at wavelengths greater than about 500 to 600 nm. (See Maystre, et al, Applied Optics, Vol. 19(18) (Sep. 15, 1980): 3099-3102.
One important use of replicated gratings is to line narrow excimer lasers producing ultraviolet light at wavelengths of 248 nm and 193 nm. Applicant has discovered that prior art replica gratings suffer substantial performance degradation when subject to intense ultraviolet radiation especially at the higher energy 193 nm wavelength. What is needed are replica gratings capable of long term high quality performance in intense ultraviolet radiation.